


Platonic My Ass

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing, but no actual smut written, ooc everyone tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You and your best friend, Tony, are celebrating and some things get taken further than expected. The next day is a guessing game between the Avengers.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Platonic My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on August 9, 2016._
> 
> This is so ooc for me to write but it's still kinda fun. I love Tony.

You were lucky to have Tony Stark as one of your best friends. He would help you with your science projects, and you would help him with his. You _did_ help him finalize the first official Iron Man suit, and he promised you twelve percent of the credit.

And what was even better is that your friendship is truly platonic.

Well, most of the time.

It all dates back to a Tony Stark party. It was right after the avengers had taken down yet another Hydra base- and you were there to help your friends celebrate. Plus, who doesn't love a good excuse to drink?

When Tony throws a party, he usually has girls all over him. But he decided that since you did so great on helping them with the mission, he would talk with you the whole night. It had been a long time since you and Tony just had a regular talk over a drink or three. And that's what you miss the most since he became Iron Man, but you're also helping him help the world, so either way, at least something is good.

But this one specific party, for some reason, just got different. You were positive that you and Tony would talk nonsense like best friends usually do, but since you both had seemed to have one too many drinks, your platonic friendship had taken a turn.

It wasn't like either of you wanted to hook up with the other; it just, kind of, happened.

And neither of you were looking for relationships at the time either, which made it a little weirder the days that followed.

But somehow, after your shared favorite song came on, which happened to have many sexual references, you guys hit the dance floor. He was very interested in what was going on then, that the next morning, you almost fell onto the floor.

"So, do you actually remember the name of the girl this time?" You heard Steve ask.

"You're getting as bad as the Speedster with all these women." Clint laughed, which was followed by a thud and an "OW!" - probably Pietro knocking him down.

"She still up there?" Natasha asked.

That's when you reached up to feel your neck and looked at the purple marks left. You almost fell out of bed and quickly walked over to the closet to pull out an outfit. You almost wore the sweatshirt you stole from Tony that said _Stark_ on it and decided to just go with a plain black sweatshirt. At least it covered your neck, and you were wearing something.

You walked down the stairs a few minutes later, acting as if you had just woken up after a long night of partying with a massive hangover.

"Morning sunshine." Bruce laughed when he saw you almost fall down the steps.

"Someone drank a bit too much last night, huh?" Steve added.

"Guess so- was just trying to de-stress, wasn't my best idea." You shrugged, just glad no one asked about your sex life.

"Well, that sucks; we've been informed of a mission we are going to need your help on," Clint said.

"What is it? I think my head might explode- Tony do you have any pickle juice left over?" You changed subjects a few times- also hoping the pickle juice would help your hangover.

"Yeah, I'll go get it," Tony replied quickly and walked out of the room.

"So, what's the mission?" You asked with a yawn.

"I think it's the biggest mission we've had in a while." Bucky smiled evilly.

"Yes indeed, one of the more important ones, too," Thor added.

"Y'all, I might die; tell me what the fricking mission is." You said, actually ready to kill someone.

"Figure out who-"

"I found it!" Tony yelled when he walked back into the room.

"Pour me a glass?" You asked your best friend. This behavior wasn't weird; it's how you guys act. And that's why none of the other Avengers even thought that you were the one Tony hooked up with last night.

He groaned in laziness but walked over to get a cup for you, and poured the pickle juice out. He hated how it smelled, but truth be told, it did help a hangover.

"So Stark, you have no idea who the girl is?" Pietro asked.

Tony just glared at him, and Pietro put his hands up in defense.

"Oh my god, I'm boiling." You said under your breath.

Natasha laughed when she looked at you. "Well, you are wearing a sweatshirt. Take it off, and it'll help."

Tony closed his eyes, but you didn't notice. You had forgotten about the marks on your neck as you went to take the sweatshirt off- and Tony was cursing at himself in his mind.

"What is that for, Tony?" Wanda asked, obviously reading his mind. "OH." She yelled out and got the whole team to look at her.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to read my mind?" Tony glared at Wanda.

"...Sorry." She said quietly, and the team went back to talking about random things.

Since being hungover, taking the sweatshirt off was a lot harder than anticipated. And once it was off, everyone's eyes seemed to go to your neck. "What?" You asked the group. Steve looked uncomfortable as the twins tried not to break into laughter- same with Natasha and Clint. Bucky, Thor, and Bruce just seemed confused, and Tony was still standing there with his eyes shut.

"Oh...right." You whispered, taking another drink from your pickle juice.

"Looks like we don't have to go on that mission today." Steve smiled.

"Platonic my ass," Natasha whispered to you, day in and day out after that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
